spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Resolve (Skill)
The Resolve skill is used to focus under duress, remain cool during chaos, make the most of downtime, and resist social pressure. It is common to soldiers, craftsmen, hackers, and other characters whose methods require dedicated attention or personal focus. Sample Knowledge: Luxury vacation spots; meditation and time management techniques; how to handle troublesome friends and colleagues; speed-reading techniques. Concentration You must make a Concentration check each time you’re interrupted when making a skill check with the Concentration tag. The GC may demand a Concentration check any time you’re interrupted during a delicate procedure. Each Concentration check’s DC is equal to 10 + 5 per consecutive round during which you’ve been interrupted + 1 per point of damage you’ve suffered during the last minute. Several DC and error range modifiers may apply, as shown on Table 2.37: Concentration Checks. With success, the round during which you’re interrupted does not count toward the check’s time requirement, but you may continue where you left off during the following round. With failure, you must begin the check again from the start. Example: ''During combat, Kevin makes a delicate Electronics/Repair check. The GC decides that the check requires 1 full minute (10 rounds) to complete. During Round 5, Kevin is hit by enemy fire, losing 8 vitality points. His check is interrupted and he must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + 8 for damage, or 18). He scores a result of 21, enough to continue without losing his progress (though the check will now take 11 rounds to complete). During the following round, Kevin is interrupted with another hit, this time losing 5 wounds. He must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + 5 for the second consecutive interruption + 13 for damage, or 28). He barely scrapes by with a result of 29, but his Electronics check will now take 12 rounds to complete. Another round, another hit. This time, Kevin loses 12 vitality points, making his Concentration check DC a whopping 45 (10 + 10 for the third consecutive interruption + 25 for damage)! He scores a 22 — not enough to continue his Electronics check — so he falls back behind cover and waits for his teammates to lay down some suppressive fire before he tries again. '''Cooperative: '''No. '''Retry: '''No. '''Threat:' You’ve got blinders on. Each time you make a Concentration check during the current task, you ignore all damage not inflicted by the most recent injury. Critical Success: You’re a rock. You may ignore further interruptions during the same skill check. Error: 'Your attention is shaky. Your error range with each Concentration check targeting him increases by 2. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you succeed with a Concentration check (whichever comes first). '''Critical Failure: '''You’re completely distracted. You may not continue the current skill check (though someone else may do so, beginning from the start). Morale You must make a morale check at the start of each round during which one or more triggering effects apply, as shown on Table 2.38: Morale Checks. Your DC and error range are determined by current events and your state of mind, as shown on Table 2.38. With success, you suffer no impact. With failure, however, you suffer one of the following effects, as determined by the difference between your result and the DC. *''Reservation (Difference 1–5): You suffer 1d6 stress damage. *''Extraction (Difference 6–10):'' Unless you spend 1 action die to suffer 1d6 stress damage, you must use one standard move action or your bonus 5-ft. step to close on a position that provides at least one-half cover, after which you may continue acting without restriction. *''Retreat (Difference 11–15):'' Unless you spend 1 action die to suffer 2d4 stress damage, you must take at least 1 standard move action during each round that you begin adjacent to any opponent, or within the first range increment of any opponent’s ranged attack. This move action must take you away from all opponents; if this is not possible, this result elevates to surrender. *''Rout (Difference 16–20):'' Unless you spend 2 action dice to suffer 2d6 stress damage, you must dedicate every action to moving toward the nearest total cover. *''Surrender (Difference 21+):'' Unless you spend 3 action dice to suffer 2d6 stress damage, you may not perform any attack action targeting any opponent, nor take any move action. Each morale effect lasts until the end of the combat, or until you succeed with a Morale check. The GC may choose to have any NPC fail a morale check at any time. '''Cooperative: No (though the GC may make one morale check for multiple NPCs, applying the same result to each). Retry: 'No. '''Threat: '''You’re as steady as they come. Your error range with each Morale check decreases by 1 (minimum 1). This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you fail a Morale check (whichever comes first). '''Critical Success: '''You’re unflappable. You need not make Morale checks for the duration of the current scene. '''Error: '''You’re a bundle of raw nerves. Your error range with each Morale check increases by 2. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you succeed with a Morale check (whichever comes first). '''Critical Failure: '''You’re an emotional train wreck. You suffer the effect ''and the stress damage listed for the difference between your result and the DC. R&R This check is used to recover from stress damage on your own. In order to perform this check, you must be located in a quiet, comforting location for the duration of your skill check (per the GC’s discretion). This check may never be made during combat or while anyone is performing a Complex Task or Dramatic Conflict in your presence. Alternately, you may splurge on personal amusements — a form of bribe. Your R&R DC is determined by your current stress condition, as shown on Table 2.34: Mental Recovery. With success, you recover 1d4 stress damage. With failure, you recover no stress damage. '''Cooperative: Yes (maximum helpers equal to your Charisma bonus, minimum 0). Retry: No. Threat: '''Your skill check requires only 30 minutes. '''Critical Success: '''You recover 2d4 stress damage. '''Error: '''You’re anxious, suffering an additional 1d4 stress damage. '''Critical Failure: The experience is anything but restful. You suffer an additional 2d4 stress damage. Resist Impress When someone targets you with an opposed Impress skill check, your Resist Impress result opposes his check result. Refer to the relevant Impress skill check description for the effects of standard success or failure. Cooperative: '''No. '''Retry: '''No. '''Threat: '''You shrug off the irksome advances. Your error range with each “Resist” check decreases by 2 (minimum 1). This effect lasts until the end of the current scene, or until you succeed with one of these checks (whichever comes first). '''Critical Success: You’re dedicated to resisting temptation. You keep your current Resist Impress result for the next minute (without rolling). Further, it applies to any “Resist” check you make during this period. Error: '''You’re swept up in the excitement of the moment. This result operates as if your opponent scored a threat. He may activate this threat as a critical success per the standard rules. '''Critical Failure: '''You’re a puddle of shivering adoration. You suffer a –4 penalty with all “Resist” checks and your error range with each of these skill checks increases by 1 until the end of the current scene, or until you succeed with one of these checks (whichever comes first). Resist Intimidate When someone targets you with any opposed Intimidate skill check, your Resist Intimidate result opposes his check result. Refer to the relevant Intimidate skill check description for the effects of standard success or failure. '''Cooperative: No. Retry: No. Threat: You gain the strength to stand up for yourself. Your error range with each “Resist” check decreases by 2 (minimum 1). This effect lasts until the end of the current scene, or until you succeed with one of these checks (whichever comes first). '''Critical Success: '''You’re dedicated to rising above the opposition. You keep your current Resist Intimidate result for the next minute (without rolling). Further, it applies to any “Resist” check you make during this period. '''Error: '''Something breaks inside you. This result operates as if your opponent scored a threat. He may activate this threat as a critical success per the standard rules. '''Critical Failure: '''You’re a puddle of quivering angst. You suffer a –4 penalty with all “Resist” checks and your error range with each of these skill checks increases by 1 until the end of the current scene, or until you succeed with one of these checks (whichever comes first). Category:Skill Rules Category:Skill Checks